codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Skidbladnir (episode)
Skidbladnir is the fifth episode of Season 4 and the 70th episode of Code Lyoko. Synopsis The Episode begins off at the Factory where Jeremie and Aelita are working on the Virtual Submarine. They also introduced the new Hangar Bay in Sector 5 where the Submarine will be docked. Odd decided to come up with a code name for the submarine and he calls it "Melanie". Ulrich and Aelita then teases him for naming a submarine after his crush. Jeremie then says to the group that the calculations for the construction phase for the Submarine will continue all tomorrow afternoon until 4 PM. By 4 PM sharp, Aelita will be launching phase 2 of the programming operation, which is constructing the core. The problem is, if they do not reach the factory by 4 PM, the core will collapse, meaning it will be destroyed. Then Jeremie says that it will take months to reprogram another one. Later that night, Jeremie and Aelita are still awake doing some last technical stuff for the Submarine. Then Jim enters Jeremie's room, where both him and Aelita are in trouble and will be meeting the Principal the next day. Both Jeremie and Aelita are in Mr. Delmas's office and explains the rules that girls should not be in boys room vice versa especially when its lights out. Then Jeremie says, "We didn't do anything bad!" and Aelita says "We were just studying!" but Mr. Delmas gives them detention for the rest of the afternoon in the Library. Jim stops by and letting know that he will be eating with Jeremie and Aelita so he can bring them to the library right on time. Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich are planning out on how to get Jeremie and Aelita out of there by 4. Then Odd pranks call Jim about winning the lottery. Jim then shouts out to everyone "HOORAY! HAHA" then he walks up to Odd. Odd then heads over to his room to get something from the drawer. Then he went over to the Library and placed a 'toy mouse' to fool Jim, apparently Jim doesn't buy it and Odd's plan failed. Jeremie's laptop then beeps because X.A.N.A's monsters are heading to the Hanger to destroy Melanie. Ulrich and Odd then try another plan. This time Jeremie is giving morse code, but Ulrich just gets blinded by the flash of light from Jeremie's watch. Then Yumi tries to understand what Jeremie is saying and says "3 short 3 long 3 short S.O.S Factory" William is on his way to the Hangar Bay with his Manta and commands the creepers to attack. Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich arrived at the Factory and Jeremie left a message saying that X.A.N.A is attacking Melanie. Ulrich and Odd gets virtualized while Yumi stays at the Factory to keep in touch with Jeremie. Yumi then loses contact with Jeremie and she calls up her brother, Hiroki. She asks him for a favor and in return she has do his homework for a month. Hiroki and Johnny heads over to the Library along with Kiwi. Jim thinks Its a mechanical dog, but realizes its the real deal and then runs after him giving Aelita and Jeremie time to leave the Library to head over to the factory. Jeremie then works quickly before time runs out. Odd counts down and Jeremie made it just in time. Then the Lyoko Warriors head over at the Hermitage debating whether or not they should keep that name. Aelita heads over to the room and tells the group that "My father used to read this book when I was 5." Jeremie then says "Viking Gods and Legends!" then Aelita says "It was a mythical tall ship that can even sail on land and it will always reach its destination no matter what kind of wind is blowing." And finally the group decides to call it the "Skidbladnir" or "Skid" for short. Then the episode ends off with Jim running after Kiwi. Trivia *The original French name is the same as the English. *The Skid's etymology is explained in this episode. It is named after a ship from Norse mythology, which is said to be the best of the best and, in Aelita's words, "could even sail on land and would always reach its destination." *This is the only episode to have the Skid instead of the Lyoko holomap, a Way Tower, or the Digital Sea on it's title card. *This is the only time Aelita has used a large Energy Field to attack. *the teacher that was in Ghost Channel that was talking about Shakespaer apears in tis episode. This is also her last appearance. External Links The original episode summary can be found here. es:Skidbladnir (episodio) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Needs Images Category:Needs info Category:Code Lyoko